runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf
De Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf kwam uit op 9 september 2009, samen met de Hand cannon en de Dragon pickaxe. Voor de quest, speelt zich een verhaal af, die zich afspeelde voor de quest. Bekijk de The Coat Thief lore pagina op de RuneScape officiële site. *61 *69 *Sterk genoeg om een Chaos dwarf hand cannoner te verslaan. |quests=*''Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf'' *''Between a Rock...'' |voorwerpen=Geen |kills=*2 Chaos dwarf hand cannoneer (level 100) }} De aanval op Keldagrim Praat met Commander Veldaban in het hoofdkwartier van de black guards. Deze is te vinden in de dwergen stad Keldagrim ten westen van de bank, in het westelijke gedeelte van de quest. frame Praat met hem en stel je kandidaat voor de opdracht. Je zult een fimpje zien waar je met de Commander naar de wachttoren reist en met de kolonel praat. De stad werd aangevallen door dwergen met onbekend krachtig wapen, wat op een magische staf leek. thumb|left|Het gevecht met de Hand Cannoneer. Ga de trap op in de wachttoren en je zult een twee gewonde bewakers zien. Praat met ze en ga vervolgens de trap omhoog. Hier zul je een Chaos dwarf hand cannoneer tegen komen. De Chaos dwarf hand cannoneer heeft een combat level van 100 en zal aanvallen met Ranged. Hij kan boven de 35 hitten, dus is het aangeraden om protect from ranged op te zetten. Versla de dwerg en pak zijn spullen op. Je zult een Mysterious slip vinden. Praat vervolgens weer met Commander Veldaban en hij zal zeggen dat het een kleinere versie van een kanon is. De dwergen industrie heeft ermee geëxperimenteerd maar had geen succes. Commander Veldaban zal je dan vertellen dat je het pakketje, van wat er op het briefje staat, op moet gaan halen bij de Grand Exchange. Ga naar de mijn karretjes en neem de kar naar de Grand Exchange. Praat met een clerk, en vraag om het pakketje wat op de brief staat. De clerk zal je een pakketje geven. Open het en je zult erachter komen dat er een aantal voorwerpen in zitten. Bewaar deze spullen in je inventory, want je zult ze later nodig hebben. thumb|Veldaban en de speler in het café. Ga weer terug naar Keldagrim door via het grand exchange trap luik te gaan. Commander Veldaban is nu te vinden in het café van de stad. Je zult merken dat hij dronken is. Praat met hem en vraag hem alles wat je kunt vragen. Hij is ontheven uit het onderzoek naar de aanvallen. Nu zal hij je vragen om een Guardsman's stout voor hem te halen, van zijn geld. Verlaat het gesprek en vraag aan de barmeid om een Guardsman's stout. Geef hem vervolgens het bier en praat weer verder. Commander Veldaban zal een lang verhaal opsommen en uiteindelijk zul je hem overhalen om met de Supreme Chancelor te gaan praten. Je zult uiteindelijk een filmpje zien, waar een dronken Veldaban, bij het huis van de kanselier aanklopt. Hij zal ruzie maken met de kanselier over de situatie. Hij wordt uiteindelijk naar beneden gestuurd. Op onderzoek uit Ga weer terug naar de wachttoren en loop naar de voetafdrukken op de grond. Open je doos, die hebt opgehaald van de grand exchange. Pak de schoen eruit en gebruik hem op de voetafdrukken. Er zal nu een heel spoor van voetafdrukken tevoorschijn komen. Volg het spoor en je komt bij een grot uit, ten zuiden van de dwarf cannon. Ga bij het vuur staan en open de doos en pak de bowl en de rod eruit. Stop nu de bowl op het vuur. Verwijder daarna de bowl er weer af en stop de rod op de vuur plek. Draai aan de rod en je zult een geheime ingang aan het einde van de grot openen. thumb|De grot. Ga de grot in en je zult in een complex van mijn karretjes komen. Pak nu de gekleurde steentjes uit de doos en stop ze op het control panel. Stap vervolgens een mijn karretje in en probeer te gaan rijden. Je zult echter niet ver komen en je hebt hulp nodig. Stap uit het karretje en verlaat de grot. Als je door de grot uitgang gaat, zullen er twee opties komen: "ga terug naar Keldagrim" en "ga terug naar de grote grot". Kies voor ga terug naar Keldagrim, en je zult precies voor het huis van de kanselier uitkomen. Betreed het huis en maak Veldaban wakker. Vraag hem om zijn hulp en loop samen met de grot in. Opeens kan herinnerd Veldaban zich iets van de grot herinneren, maar weet echter niet waarvan. Als je bij het control panel bent, moet je ervoor zorgen dat Veldaban het paneel bestuurd zodat jij in de karretjes kan rijden. Geef hem de gekleurde stenen en stap een karretje in. Nu zul je gaan rijden en zul je de juiste kleuren moeten aangeven voor de juiste route. :*1 - Yellow :*2 - Green :*3 - Yellow :*4 - Green :*5 - Green :*6 -Yellow :*7 -Yellow :*8 -Yellow :*9 -Yellow Als je de juiste kleuren hebt toegepast, zul je bij de brug uitkomen. Loop naar de hendel en trek hem naar beneden om de brug te openen zodat Veldaban naar jouw kan komen. Loop een stukje verder en je zult een kooi vinden met alle ontvoerde dwergen. Praat met de vrouw en ze zal vertellen dat haar man Brunolt net is mee genomen door de chaos dwergen. Je zult zeggen dat je ze achterna gaat en de ontvoerde dwergen zullen terug naar de stad gaan. thumb|[[Brunolt die getransformeerd wordt in een Chaos Dwarf.|left]] Ga samen met Veldaban verder de grot in en bedien samen met hem de hendel waardoor je door de deur kan. De deur zal openen en ga de grot in. thumb|Transformatie voltooid. Je zult nu een filmpje zien waar je stiekem achter een hek zit te gluren hoe Brunolt gevangen wordt. Brunolt, staat op een cirkel waar een Ogre Shaman hem toespreek die hem waarschijnlijk hersenspoelen om Zamorak te dienen en lid te worden van de Chaos Dwarves. Hierna zal hij in een machine worden gezet die hem volledig transformeerd in een Chaos Dwarf. Daarna zal hij in een andere machine gaan die hem transformeert met de juiste bekleding aan. De geheel getransformeerde Brunolt zal de grot verlaten. Tijdens de transformatie stonden Hreidmar en Colonel Grimsson, leider van de Red Axe, toekijken. Opeens roept Veldaban "Hilda" wat hun positie verraad. Er zal een Chaos dwarf hand cannoneer van level 100 op je af komen. Versla hem en ga de kamer in. Veldaban verontschuldigd zich voor zijn geroep, maar hij herinnerde zich opeens iets. Nu zal de kolonel naar Veldaban roepen dat de speler Hilda net heeft vermoord. Doorzoek nu alle boekenkasten en de machine in de kamer. Pak nu de metale rectangle en gebruik hem op de machine. Gebruik het op de machine om het te vernielen en pak vervolgens de screw uit de doos om de machine weg te duwen, zodat je door het gat in de muur kan. Ga door de muur en neem de mijn karretje naar Keldagrim. Eenmaal terug in Keldagrim zul je bij een spoedoverleg zijn, bij de hoge raad van de dwergen van Keldagrim. Ze zullen hier discussiëren over de huidige situatie. Na het overleg met de hoge raad, zul je buiten het paleis staan en je zult de quest voltooid hebben. Beloning Beloningen *2 quest punten *30.000 experience *30.000 experience *30.000 experience *Toegang tot de Chaos Dwarf Battlefield en de North Keldagrim mining area Weetjes *Er zijn vele development diaries geschreven over het ontwerpen van deze quest. *De Lore and History "Coat Thief" is een verhaal, wat de aanleiding vvan de quest bespreekt. *Het populaire Grand Exchange trapdeur, heeft eindelijk een functie gekreggen in het spel. De trapdeur is een station voor mijn karrretjes naar Keldagrim. *Met de uitkomst van deze quest, zul je de eerste NPC zien rennen. Commander Veldaban zal tijdens de quest achter je aan lopen. *De Dragon pickaxe en de Hand cannon kwamen met deze quest uit. Op de dag van uitkomst, was de dragon pickaxe 4.000.000 Coins waard, en de hand cannon 40.000 coins. *Met de uitkomst van de quest, bracht deze update ook grafische update aan alle pickaxen en de stab en slash animaties. *Op de hoofdpagina stond een afbeelding van een geupdate, Dragon 2h. *Na de quest, ontstond er een glitch, waar Commander Veldaban je volgde als je uit- en inlogde in de Battlefield grot. en:Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf Categorie:Quests Categorie:Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf